Mahou Dragon NL
by Bubblerune
Summary: Het gaat over een meisje die haar vriendin terug probeert te krijgen van het kwaad.
1. Chapter 1

'PIEP! PIEP! PIEP! PIEP!' Ik zet de wekker uit en kijk hoe laat het is. Is het pas zeven uur?! Ik draai me nog een keer om in mijn bed. 'Ayame!' hoor ik mijn moeder roepen. 'Ja, ik kom al!' schreeuw ik. Ik bestudeer mijn kamer. Het is vol met draken. Hoe oud ben ik, tien jaar? Ik ben echt té kinderachtig. Ik ben veertien, ik moet nu toch wel weten dat draken niet bestaan? 'Ayame, je komt te laat!' schreeuwt mijn moeder. Ik hoor irritatie in haar stem. 'Ja, rustig!' schreeuw ik terug. Ik ren snel de trap af. Op naar de Uoham High School.

Ik ben naar school aan het fietsen, zoals altijd ben ik weer te laat. Ik ga snel naar mijn kluisje en dan naar het klaslokaal. 'Heey Ayame!'. Ik draai me om. 'Heey Kitsune!' roep ik terug. Kitsune is mijn beste vriendin, wij doen alles samen en soms maken we zelfs elkaar zinnen af en zeggen we tegelijk dezelfde woorden. Ik kijk het klaslokaal rond en tot mijn verbazing staat er een televisie. 'Goedemorgen klas, ga zitten!'. Nee hé, Ryota is zo saai. Hij is mijn geschiedenis docent en erg streng. 'Vanaf vandaag wordt alles anders. We werken nu met de televisie, geen boeken, geen computers! 'gaat Ryota verder. 'Een televisie?' vraag ik mezelf af. 'Waarom niet met de computers, dat is toch veel makkelijker?'. Kitsune stoot mij aan. Oeps, zei ik dat hardop? Ryota kijkt me aan. 'We hebben speciaal lesmateriaal op dvd.' Ryota loopt naar de televisie en stopt de dvd in de dvd speler. Argh, ineens krijg ik heel erge hoofdpijn. Denk aan het gevoel als je te snel je slush opdrinkt, maar dan erger. Ik kijk Ryota aan, hij zit te glimlachen, verbeeld ik me dat nou? Ik keek snel zijn richting op. Ja, ik heb het me vast verbeeld. Gelukkig wordt de pijn steeds minder. 'Kitsune, had jij ook ineens erge hoofdpijn?' vraag ik. Ze reageert niet. 'Ki-Ki-Kitsune?' vraag ik nu wat angstiger. Kitsune kijkt me raar aan. 'KITSUNE?!' schreeuw ik. Ryota doet niets. Ik kijk rond en al mijn klasgenoten verwoesten de klas. Zij kijken hetzelfde als Kitsune. Ik ben verstijfd van angst en kan niets anders doen dan toekijken. Waarom doen ze dit? Nu komen al mijn klasgenoten op me af. Is dat omdat ik de enige ben die niet veranderd is, of omdat ik niet meedoe met het vernielen van de klas? Ik ren heel snel weg. O nee, ze volgen me! 'Kitsune!' schreeuw ik. 'Help me!' Kitsune doet niets. 'HELP!' Ik fantaseer dat er iemand mij komt redden, maar ik weet dat dat niet zo is. Ik ben weer terug met mijn gedachten. Ik ben nog steeds aan het rennen. Alle leerlingen en zelfs een paar leraren doen zo raar. Au, mijn hoofd. Ik heb weer erge hoofdpijn. Ik wil stoppen, maar dat kan niet. Mijn benen zijn nog steeds aan het rennen. Ik ben nu zo moe... Ik kijk achterom, ze volgen me nog steeds, maar ik heb toch wel een voorsprong. Ik kijk nu snel weer vooruit. Ik slaak een gil.

Ik kom weer bij. Kitsune staat voor me. Ik voel me opgelucht. 'Rustig maar.' zegt ze. 'Oh, Kitsune, je bent gelukkig weer normaal' zeg ik opgelucht. Kitsune kijkt geheimzinig naar me. 'Wat bedoel je daarmee?! Was ik dat eerst niet dan?!'. Ik hoor dat ze boos is. 'Oh, Kitsune, weet je helemaal niets meer, kan je je niets herinneren?' Ik wil opstaan, maar dat lukt niet. Ik zit vastgebonden aan een stoel. 'K-Kitsune, wat is er aan de hand?' vraag ik aan haar. Ik ben bang, ik heb het gevoel dat ze mij verraad. Ik zie iemand aanlopen, het is, het is, RYOTA?! 'Goed gedaan Kitsune, ik ben trots op je.' zegt hij koeltjes. Ik begrijp het niet, Kitsune en Ryota? Ik wist wel dat Kitsune Ryota leuk vond, maar dit had ik niet aan zien komen. Ryota pakt Kitsune's hoofd vast en ze zoenen. Echt zoenen, met de tong en al... 'Kitsune is van mij' zegt Ryota. Kitsune kijkt nogal duf. 'ECHT NIET! Kitsune is van mij! Kitsune, kom terug! Trap er niet in! Ryota is slecht!' schreeuw ik met mijn laatste beetje kracht. Ik ben echt uitgeput. Plotseling licht ik op. Het lijkt wel of ik in tweeën word gesplitst. Er komt een mooie, witte, gespierde draak uit mij, tenminste, dat lijkt zo. Bestaan draken?! Ik dacht dat het een mythe was! Ik zit de draak verbaasd aan te kijken. Hij spuwt vuur om de touwen om mijn handen en voeten los te maken. 'WAT?!' schreeuwt Ryota. 'ONMOGELIJK!'. Kitsune staart me aan. 'Verrader' mompelt ze. 'Mijn droom, mijn wens...' 'Je weet dat ik heel graag een draak wil!' schreeuwt ze. Ik ren snel weg, weg van hier. De draak is me aan het volgen. Hij zegt iets, maar ik kan het niet verstaan. Hij maakt een gebaar. Moet ik op de rug gaan zitten? Ik heb hoogtevrees! Ryota rent naar buiten. Waar is Kitsune? Ik spring snel op de rug van de draak en hij vliegt weg. Op de een of andere manier wist de draak waar ik woonde; een klein huisje op de hoek van de straat. Het stopt en is erg lief voor me. Ik denk steeds aan Kitsune. Het voelt niet goed, al helemaal niet met Ryota in de buurt. Ryota is slecht. Ik moest een keer huilen in de klas, toen hij een saaie geschiedenisles gaf. Het enige wat hij zei is; Interessante les, Ayame? Toen wilde Kitsune mij troosten en toen zei hij tegen haar; let op, Kitsune! Nee, Ik kan Kitsune niet bij hem achterlaten! Ik moet terug, maar ik kan niet. Ik ben zo moe. Ik voel niets meer. Alles wordt zwart voor mijn ogen en ik voel dat ik in elkaar zak.


	2. Chapter 2

Ik ben weer terug bij bewustzijn. De draak tikt mee aan. Het transformeert in een hond, ik zou niet weten welk ras. Waarom? vraag ik me af. Ik denk na... Ineens weet ik het: als ik aankom met een grote gespierde draak kan dat natuurlijk niet, zo kan het bij me blijven! Ik kan nu wel wat steun gebruiken, inderdaad. Huh? De hond komt naar me toe en ik zie dat er iets aan zijn halsband hangt. Het is een ring. Tatsuo staat erop. 'Tatsuo?' vraag ik mezelf hardop af. 'Summon Mahou Tatsuo' zeg ik. Mijn mond zei dat automatisch, heel raar is dat. Ik heb toch controle over mijn eigen lichaam? Ik transformeer, ik heb inplaats van een schooluniform een jurk aan, en ik heb los haar inplaats van een staart. De hond is weer veranderd in zijn originele staat. Volgens mij is Tatsuo zijn naam! Tatsuo... 'Heet jij Tatsuo?' vraag ik. De draak knikt. 'Oke...' Ik begrijp hier helemaal niets van. 'Wacht eens even...' zeg ik. 'Wat moet ik doen? De wereld redden?' vraag ik voor de grap. Tot mijn verbazing knikt Tatsuo. 'Ik doe helemaal niets!' Ik pak de sleutels van het huis en stop ze in het slot. Huh? De deur is al open. Ik loop naar binnen. Oh, nee! Ik heb mijn magische pakje nog aan! Ik ren snel naar buiten. Hoe verander ik terug? 'Tatsuo, hoe verander ik terug?' vraag ik paniekerig. 'Laat maar, je kan toch niet praten...'. Ehm. Ik ga improviseren. 'Verander terug!'. Het werkt niet. Voorderest weet ik niet wat ik moet zeggen. Tatsuo wijst met zijn kop naar mijn hand. Moet ik iets met mijn hand doen? Ik kijk naar mijn hand. De ring? Ik doe mijn ring af. Ik heb mijn schoolkleren weer aan en Tatsuo is weer een hond. Ik doe mijn ring nu weer om mijn vinger, nu gebeurd er niets. Raar, maar ik begrijp nu hoe het werkt. Ik ga nu opnieuw naar binnen. 'Ayame?!' ik hoor dat het mijn moeder is. 'Ben jij dat?'. 'Ja, mama!' roep ik terug. 'Waar was je nou! Waarom ben je zo laat? Ik was hartstikke ongerust!' Ik hoor dat mijn moeder erg boos is. 'Wat is er gebeurd? Je bent zo vies. Gaat alles goed?' de boze blik van moeder verandert in een ongeruste blik. 'Ja mam' zeg ik. Ik lieg, maar ze hoeft niets te weten. Ik denk terug aan alles en ik moet huilen. Mijn moeder komt naar me toe en knuffelt me, net als Tatsuo die aan komt rennen. 'Mag ik hem houden?' vraag ik, terwijl ik mijn tranen weg veeg, 'Vooruit' zegt mijn moeder.

Het is alweer avond. Ik ga wat eten met mijn moeder. We eten Soto Ayam. Dat is een soort indonesische kippensoep. Mijn moeder kan goed koken, ze houdt er alleen niet van. Mijn vader werkt de de hele week, behalve maandag en soms zaterdag. Ik zie hem alleen 's ochtends als ik naar school ga. Tatsuo zit op mijn schoot. Ik heb hem een eigen kommetje gegeven en hij zit er uit te eten. 'Waarom was je zo laat?' vraagt mijn moeder. 'Ik, eh, moest nablijven.' antwoord ik. 'NABLIJVEN?' vraagt mijn moeder boos. 'Ik ging samen met Kitsune een uurtje weg, omdat ik dacht dat ik al vrij was.' zei ik op een normale toon. Ik heb al zo vaak gelogen, ik ben er nu goed in. 'Mensen uit mijn klas zeiden dat.' Mijn moeder koelt af. 'Oké, voortaan wel even zeggen. Ik was ongerust.' ik zie aan haar dat ze dat echt was. 'Het spijt me, mam.' Ik geef haar een kus.

'Mag ik van tafel?' vraag ik als we klaar zijn met eten. 'Eerst helpen afruimen' antwoord mijn moeder. Ik help met afruimen. Er is nog eten over, voor mijn vader, als hij thuiskomt van zijn werk. Als alles is afgeruimd, gaan Tatsuo en ik naar boven. 'Tatsuo, ik ga in bad. Blijf jij in mijn kamer wachten?' Ik schaam me nogal. Ik durf mezelf niet eens naakt aan mijn eigen vader te laten zien. Ik laat de kraan lopen en kleed me uit. Ik ben blij dat ik thuis ben, hier voel ik me echt veilig. Het bad is al een klein beetje gevuld. Ik doe de badkamerdeur op slot en ga in bad zitten. Ik voel me nu echt ontspannen. Ineens hoor ik iets beneden. Een klap ofzo... 'Mam?' roep ik. 'Gaat alles goed?'. Waarom antwoord mama niet? 'Mam!' schreeuw ik. 'Ja, schat!' Haar stem klinkt anders. Misschien omdat er water in mijn oren zit. Ik sluit angstig mijn ogen om het sop weg te spoelen. Ineens wordt de deur ingetrapt. Ik word aangevallen. 'Aaah' gil ik. Een hand wordt voor mijn mond gelegd, zodat ik niet kan praten. Tatsuo komt binnen gevlogen en valt aan. Zelfs als hond is hij sterk. Ik zak door mijn benen en kan de aanvaller zien. Wacht eens even... Ik ken hem! Ik heb hem wel eens in school gezien! Ik ben zo bang... Stel dat ik mijn haren moet wassen, ik was natuurlijk met mijn ogen dicht. Dus als ik heel even mijn ogen dicht doe, word ik gewoon aangevallen? Die kans is nu wel groot. Ik moet transformeren. 'Summon Mahou Tatsuo!'. Tatsuo is getransformeerd in zijn originele vorm. Ik ben ook getransformeerd. 'Kom op, Tatsuo, aanvallen!' schreeuw ik. Tatsuo brult. Ineens verstijf ik. Tatsuo heeft me naakt gezien, het is een man! Ik ben stijf van schaamte. Tatsuo schopt de aanvaller met zijn achterpoten. De aanvaller knalt met zijn rug tegen de spiegel aan, die spiegel valt op de grond en de aanvaller krijgt scherven in zijn rug. Tatsuo schopt hem nog een keer met zijn achterpoten, maar deze keer door het open raam. Tatsuo kijkt me teleurgesteld aan. Ik kijk naar de grond. Ik schaam me zo erg! 'H-Het, Het spijt me. Bedankt dat je me redde.' zeg ik. Ik doe mijn ring weer af en dan weer om. Ineens schiet me iets tebinnen. 'Mama!' schreeuw ik. Ik ren naar beneden. Ik herinnener me weer dat ik naakt was. Ik gil en pak de fleecedeken die altijd op de bank ligt. Ik bind hem om me heen. Mijn moeder heeft een wond op haar voorhoofd. 'Het spijt me' huil ik. Tatsuo maakt een rare beweging. Hij kijkt naar mijn ring. 'K-Kan ik haar genezen?' vraag ik terwijl ik mijn tranen wegveeg. Tatsuo knikt. 'Summon Mahou Tatsuo!'. Tatsuo en ik zijn getransformeerd. 'Wat moet ik doen?' vraag ik. Tatsuo zegt iets. Ik kan het verstaan! 'Als ik getransformeerd ben kan ik je verstaan?' vraag ik. 'Ja' antwoord Tatsuo. 'Als je er klaar voor bent, kan je me verstaan'. 'Hoezo, klaar voor bent?' vraag ik. 'In jouw hart.' antwoordt Tatsuo 'In mijn hart?' ik begrijp het niet. 'Het moet uit je hart komen, vanuit je hart. Jouw kracht zit in jouw hart.' legt Tatsuo uit. Ik begrijp het. 'Dus je spreekt nederlands?'. 'Nee, als jij engels was had je me in het engels verstaan, ik spreek gewoon draaks.' antwoordt Tatsuo. 'Je kan jouw moeder redden door je ogen te sluiten en jouw handen op haar wond te leggen.' Ik probeer het uit. Het lukt niet! Wat zei Tatsuo nou, mijn kracht komt uit mijn hart? Ik ben veel te gespannen. Ik probeer nu te relaxen en ik voel dat mijn handen krachtiger worden, ik voel de kracht. De wond op mijn moeder's voorhoofd verdwijnt. 'Mama!' schreeuw ik. Ik geef haar een knuffel. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vraagt ze. 'Waarom heb jij die kleren aan, hoe kom je eraan?'. Oeps. Ik wenk Tatsuo dat hij naar boven moet gaan. 'Ik heb dit gekocht met Kitsune, vind u het mooi?' vraag ik. Ik ga snel naar boven. Ik transformeer terug en doe mijn pyama aan. Ik ga slapen. Morgen weer een dag. Het enige wat ik nu doe, is hopen dat vandaag een droom was.


	3. Chapter 3

De wekker gaat af. Het is tijd om naar school te gaan, ik ben bang. Ik weet dat gisteren geen droom was, want Tatsuo ligt naast me. Ik moet nu douchen, maar ik ben bang. Oké, zet me over mijn angst heen. Ik loop naar de douche en kleed me uit. Ik doe het snel, want ik wil geen risico lopen. Ik doe de douche aan en ga er snel onder staan.

Onderweg naar school kom ik Masato tegen. Hij is echt heel knap. Ik droom elke avond even over hem. In het begin van het schooljaar waren Kitsune en ik verliefd op hem, toen was hij onze vriend. Maar hij deed steeds gemener tegen ons en Kitsune en ik kregen ruzie. Ook vanwege een stom meisje, genaamd Fumiko. Zij heeft een groot voorhoofd, een grote neus en dikke lippen. En het lelijkste is nog dat een oog groter is dan het andere. Nu heb ik vooral veel pijn, omdat zij vaak bij Masato zit. De jongens uit mijn klas vinden haar volgens mij alleen maar leuk omdat zij maatje extra small heeft, en ik medium. 'AU' ik bots tegen een lantaarnpaal op. Ik was te diep in mijn gedachten. Masato draait zich om. Hij moet lachen, maar ik zie dat hij zich voor mij inhoudt. 'Gaat het?' vraagt hij. 'Heb je een hond? Wat schattig!' Ik kijk hem aan 'Ja, bedankt' zeg ik. Tatsuo loopt naast me, voor als er wat gebeurt. Waarom is Masato niet veranderd? 'Waar was je gisteren?' vraag ik. 'Ik was ziek thuis' antwoord Masato. We lopen nu samen naar school. 'W-W-Wat vind jij van Fumiko?' vraag ik. Tatsuo kijkt me kotsend aan. Volgens mij weet hij dat ik Masato leuk vind. 'Ze is cool, hoezo?' antwoordt hij. 'Gewoon...' zeg ik terwijl ik naar de grond kijk. Hij kijkt me raar aan. Vroeger zat Kitsune naast me en als ik tegen haar praatte keek ik eerst naar haar en toen stiekem naar hem. Ik mis Kitsune zo erg. 'Oh, Masato!' hoor ik vanuit de verte. Fumiko rent naar Masato. Fumiko kijkt net als Kistune. Ik voel dat iets niet klopt. Ik kijk naar Tatsuo, hij knikt. Volgens mij begrijpt hij wat ik bedoel. 'Kom eens mee, ik moet je wat laten zien bij het geschiedenislokaal!' zegt Fumiko. Ik begrijp wat ze wilt, ze wilt van Masato ook zo een gek maken! 'Masato nee!' schreeuw ik. Ik voel de kracht over mijn lichaam. Dit komt echt uit mijn hart. 'Waar slaat dat nou weer op, ik zei toch dat ik haar cool vond. Doe normaal.' zegt Masato. Dit komt echt hard aan. Ik duw Fumiko weg. Ze valt heel hard op de grond. Moet je maar niet aan Masato zitten. Ik ben Kitsune al verloren, dat zal niet bij Masato gebeuren. Ik buig me over Fumiko heen en sla haar. Ik moet hét nu zeggen, straks lukt het Fumiko wel om Masato aan haar kant te krijgen. 'Masato, ik houd van jou!' schreeuw ik door mijn tranen heen. Sinds wanneer ben ik zo emotioneel? Masato springt tussen Fumiko en mij in. 'Daarom hoef je haar toch niet te slaan?' zegt Masato, hij is beledigd. Volgens mij is hij ook teleurgesteld. Hij loopt met Fumiko mee. 'Nee, niet gaan!' schreeuw ik. 'Zij is slecht, echt slecht...' Masato kijkt me aan, alsof ik gek ben. 'Ik ben niet gek...' mompel ik. Oké, ik ben wel gek, gek op Masato! Alsjeblieft... Ga niet! Ik volg Masato en Fumiko. Ze gaan eerst naar school, dan naar hét lokaal. Ze doen hetzelfde als gisteren! Masato mag niet zo worden... Maar wat kan ik doen? Tatsuo tikt me aan. De dvd! 'Summon Mahou Tatsuo!' Masato draait zich om. 'D-D-Dat kan niet!' schreeuwt hij. Ik hoop dat Masato en ik, wij tweeën samen de wereld konden redden, maar aan zijn blik te zien ben ik net te laat. Misschien als ik hem genees, net zoals bij mijn moeder? Ik ren naar Masato. Ik probeer hem te genezen, maar ik ben weer veel te gespannen. Vind je het gek als je je grote liefde aan het kwaad verliest? Ik denk aan het moment voordat Fumiko kwam. Dat was zo fijn voor mij. Ik voel de kracht! 'Aah...' ik voel heel erge pijn. Fumiko heeft me neergestoken. 'Nee!' hoor ik Tatsuo brullen. O ja, ik kon hem verstaan. Ik voel me zo zwak, maar ik mag niet opgeven. Ik voel nog een beetje van de kracht die ik nodig heb om Masato te redden. Ik sta op en houd mijn ene hand op zijn hart, en die andere sla ik om hem heen. Het geneest! Masato duwt me weg. 'Ik hoef geen magische krachten en al helemaal geen draak!' schreeuwt hij. 'Het enige wat ik wil, is een mens, en niet zomaar een mens, ik wil Fumiko!' Fumiko glimlacht en loopt naar Masato. Ze kust hem op zijn wang! Ik wil naar haar toe rennen, ik ben erg jaloers. Ik heb geen krachten meer. Tatsuo vliegt naar me toe en slingert me op zijn rug. We vliegen weg.

Ik zucht. Ik ben zo moe. Hoe kon Fumiko me dit aandoen? Ze was vroeger mijn vriendin, ze weet dat ik Masato leuk vind. Ik vloog net met Tatsuo naar huis, ik moet nu uitrusten. Ik lig nu in mijn bed en zit na te denken. Waarom ben ik zo zwak? Waarom moet ík de wereld redden? Arme wereld. Oh, Masato. Ik houd zóveel van hem. Ik heb me nooit echt thuisgevoeld in de klas. Ik werd altijd gepest en kon niet voor mezelf opkomen. Toen ik met Kitsune omging, stopte het pesten. Gelukkig maar. Ik zie dat Tatsuo op mijn bed ligt. Zo lief. Ik knuffel hem. 'Bedankt' zeg ik.


End file.
